Bloody Big Time
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Ma..." Jarlos one-shot three of five for my Halloween Horror fic. Reviews are welcome. Haters and Flamers will be burned.


"And so with the trial over with and her being acquitted of all charges she stayed in the city. Knowing that if she left, it would look like she killed them, but by staying she would forever endure, until she died that is, the scorn of the community of Fall River." Kendall said ending this ghost story about Lizzie Borden. Only to cackle at the end causing Carlos to jump into his boyfriends lap, which caused James to wrap his arms around his love tightly as to show nothing would ever get him.

"Well, technically Kendall is, wasn't it forty whacks she gave her mother it was fifteen blows to the head, of which thirteen crushed her skull, and as for her father is was nineteen and again of which only four crushed his skull. " Logan said as he continued to read his medical science book.

"Oh and why do they say forty and forty-one then?" Kendall said getting out of the chair he was sitting in to go into the kitchen to get a glass of Kool-aid.

"'Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.' It was a rhyme used to skip rope too, why I don't know, but it works better then saying 'Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her mother fifteen whacks. When she saw what she had down, she gave her father eleven.' See doesn't work. So forty and forty-one are the two that work and the two that they decided to use." Logan said as he closed his book setting it on the coffee table.

"Oh…well….umm….." Kendall stuttered trying to come up with something that would stump his best friends but couldn't think of anything.

"Beside's Kendall, aren't you suppose to go pick your mom and Katie up from the airport?" Logan spoke as he got up from his chair seeing as James was busy trying to get Carlos's mind off the ghost story.

"Umm yeah I was but I, ummm, kinda need to borrow your car. I got into an accident and I was wondering if…" Kendall started to say while looking down at his feet as Logan sighed and got his keys.

"Fine but I'm driving and you're telling Gustavo that you WRECKED another car. I don't know why Griffin won't just buy you a tank." Logan said as he grabbed his friend by the collar and dragged him out the front door, all the while having him protest that it wasn't his fault that these things always happen to him.

"Well that was interesting." James said as Carlos got off his lap and reset back in his spot on the couch laying his head on James' shoulder. That was until James had to go to the bathroom and told Carlos he would be right back. As James kissed Carlos on the forehead and walked off his mind went back to the old urban legend of Bloody Mary. He knew it wasn't really because Logan said that there was never any documentation of it and no one knew how it became. But for some reason he wanted to test it out, he wanted to conform what Logan said, that it was nothing but an ___old wives__' ____tale. So as he went into the bathroom he shut off all the lights and put a towel at the bottom of the door to block out all light. As he lights the match, since Momma Knight always keeps a candle in every room and a match close by, he holds the lit candle to chest level, with eyes closed, James starts to chant Blood Mary's name over and over and over. Just as he opens his eye's he sees a pair of blood red eyes forming in the mirror next thing he hears and sees makes him wish he never would have done the chanting._

_"What pretty eyes you have, can I have them I would love to just SCRATCH THEM OUT!"_

___James ducks just in time to see a pair of bloody arms coming out of the mirror reaching for him, but as the arms retract back within the mirror they stop short to grip the walls. James realizes what is about to happen. Blood Mary is about to come out of the mirror to kill him._

_"What's wrong, don't you wanna give me your eyes? Such lovely eyes. Maybe I should just kill you INSTEAD!"_

___James couldn't get off the floor of the bathroom quick enough. Here was this girl, he didn't even know what she was. But as she continued to crawl out of the bathroom mirror James could see that most of her, what he considered skin, was pasty and bloody. Her eyes where soulless and black not the red from before, but her fingers nails looked sharp like she could kill you with just one slice. _

___As she fell onto the floor not more than two feet from where James was, looking at this supposed urban legend he finally found his voice and screamed for the one person he knew that would could maybe possibly save him from being killed by this…this creature form where she or it came from._

_"__CARLOS! CARLOS BATHROOM PLEASE CARLOS!" James screamed while hitting the bathroom door never turning away from the creature that was smiling at him evilly._

_"He won't save you, no one can you shall die by my hand and when you're dead and I take your head. I will take your eyes."_

___Just as Bloody Mary brought her hand up to slice James' head off the bathroom door opened to flood the room with light. Causing her to scream in pain as she vanished, into a dark mist and went back into the mirror. Carlos not knowing until he say the creature hiss and disappear turned on the light to see James holding himself in the corner where the door should go if opened up all the way._

_"__James, babe you okay?" Carlos asked as he finally got James out of the bathroom and into the hall. "James babe, hey look at me it's over okay?" Carlos spoke softly as he hugged his love tightly to show that he was safe from the bitch's wrath._

_"__Wh...Why aren't you…you...you.." James tried to speak but was still to shaken up to say anything._

_"__Because when I was seven I did the Bloody Mary thing in the school bathroom. Why else do you think I watch Ghost Adventures and stuff like that?" Carlos spoke as he continued to hold his boyfriend._

_"__I just…I just thought you...you liked to...to watch them." James managed to get out before taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves._

_"__Well yeah but I also liked to get scared too. But why did you do that, she could have cut you or killed you or both?" Carlos said as he pulled back away from the hug and looked into his boyfriend's eyes._

_"__I...I wanted to see if the legend was true." James said, but as he said that he noticed the bathroom lights going off with the door still opened and two arms coming out. When Carlos noticed how petrified James looked he looked behind him and say Bloody Mary standing there smiling evilly at the couple._

_"I just want your eyes, just give me your eyes I JUST WANT YOUR EYES!"_

___As she said that she started to walk towards the boys, neither one moved until she was out in the hall no more than three feet away. But as she brought her hand up to kill Carlos and then James she stopped in mid swing. She screamed in agony and burst into flames. _

___Neither boy knew what happened until they say Momma Knight, Katie, and Kendall stand in the hall looking like they just say something they shouldn't have will Logan had thrown salt causing the creature to disappear again._

_"__What salt is a natural, and I say it on a show I think it was supernatural but if you read through some books sea salt works best, but really any kind of salt will do." Logan spoke as he handed the slat to Momma Knight._

___No one went into the bathroom that night, though they probably are glad they hadn't for what was written in blood._

_"I will come back, someone will bring me back and when I do I will kill YOU!"_

_**Two days left!**_

_CHAPTER DONE!___

___Alright so here it is One-shot three of five. I hope you guys liked the Bloody Mary tale. I now need to go cover up my bathroom mirror as I freaked myself out on that one and I live by my self so need I say more? But please review also anonymous reviews are being shut off for right now. Sorry guys._

___Dalton_


End file.
